xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Viloura Xargus
"Having strength and skill alone won't always win battles. You need to keep fighting and never give up. For that is what it means to protect those closest to you. For that is the power of will." Viloura to Zack Viloura was a Jedi Grand Master of the Jedi Order and Council, the former Commander-in-Chief of the Galactic Republic, formerly the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate, and is now the Sith'arian Empress of Sith'aria. She is also a founder of the Legion of Kraynos military, alongside Kraynos, and has been training them ever since. She is the Primary Female Deuteragonist of the storyline, and the mother of Zack Xargus, the story's Primary Protagonist. Appearance Viloura looks in the appearance of a young and beautiful woman in her healthy years, as though she's in her twenties, but is much older than she looks. She has red-colored eyes. Light skin. Slim body with big breasts. Long-straight black hair. And always wears an attire of white with blue, and rarely wears any other color. Personality Viloura tends to be very feisty and energetic to the most, and shares a rebellious attitude towards the ways of the Jedi and the Republic. However, she has a kind and gentle side to her, and always risks her life to save the innocent, making her a selfless heroine. She has a great keen sense of justice, and can know the truth of the events that occur. She follows the ways in her heart, and would not stand back to watch people suffer, making her defiant and stubborn to those that she fights. She is also a very dutiful and loyal woman, as she wants to protect and help her friends, allies and family, and always puts those she cares for first. Though she sometimes goes to the extreme, like she does with Zack's training and his battles, she would interfere to save her family from danger, but also has great faith that they'll win. History V The Legendary White Savior Arc (Bonus 4) Viloura was born after the conflict began when Lord Zarvik declared war on Wolfia. The Legion Of Kraynos Chronicles Arc (Bonus 3) Viloura was given to the Jedi Academy when she was a baby, and was put under the care of Kreia. She grew up under the guidance and care of Kreia, and was well admired by other Jedi students. At one point, she trained against Zhar Lestin to a dual, but was quickly over when Viloura punched him all the way to a wall, greatly surprising the Council. As she grew up to teenage age, she mastered all the techniques of the Jedi and soon gained the power of Celestial Form at the age of 16, and was given the title of Grand Master of the Jedi Order, for she was the youngest student to ever achieved the highest rank of the Order, and was viewed as a Jedi prodigy. As she gained the highest title ever given to one of the youngest students, Viloura went to inform Kreia of her accomplishment. Kreia was pleased but also told her that she feels that Viloura's dream was not to become a Grand Master, but to bring peace and harmony to the galaxy. Viloura admits to her that it's true and tells her that she doesn't believe in the Jedi code, since it gives nothing but great conflict to both the light and the dark. Kreia is glad to know that Viloura now knows that the Jedi code isn't everything and wishes Viloura the best. Viloura then went to the Galactic Republic to under go more missions, and she won many battles through strategy and tactics, and gained the title of Commander-in-Chief of the Galactic Republic. She even went through the Galactic Senate and soon rised to the point of becoming a Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. She was glad to see that she manage to accomplish all this in only a short while, but felt as if there was still something left to do from all this. Kreia then appeared to Viloura and congratulated her for her perfect performances in a short time, but wonders what is wrong. Viloura then asks her if there is something left to do in the galaxy, and Kreia thinks this over. Kreia says that if there is anything left, it is to restore the universe to peace and prosperity, although the Sith and the Jedi are always waging war with one another, and someone has to break that never-ending cycle of war and violence. Viloura then thought it out and said that she will try to bring peace to all, but not just to this galaxy but to the all of existence as well. Kreia smiles from this and says that she's happy to hear that, and that if Viloura ever needs her help, then she'll be by her side. Viloura then hugs Kreia and says that she has lots of work to do, and Kreia bids her farewell on that. three years later, a 19-year-old Viloura was put under a watch on the planet Daegobah to see if it is in good shape to be used for an academy. By the time Viloura went to the planet she soon meets a mand in black and white. She begins to fight the unknown man, but hesitate and looks into his eyes. As she sees his eyes, she realizes that he's not a Sith or an enemy, and instantly falls in love and vice versa. But by surprise, the unknown man is attacked and wounded by an unknown assailent. But Viloura soon takes the man away from there and into a cave for the man to recover. There she tends to his wounds but is shocked to know that they have already healed. The man awakes and is surprised to know that he was saved by her. After much time, the man reveals himself to be Darth Kraynos, but wonders why Viloura didn't attack him. She replies that she didn't see him as an enemy and reveals that she is a Jedi Grand Master of the Jedi Order, but doesn't really follow fully on the Jedi Code. Kraynos finds some solace in this, and thanks her for saving him earlier. Viloura then makes a distress signal to Coruscant and hopes that they'll arrive soon. While Kraynos looks a little down, Viloura then leans on his arm and Kraynos begins to blush with shyness. Kraynos asks her on what she's doing, and she says that she's tired for the night and wonders if she can sleep next to him. Kraynos pauses for a moment but says that she can, as he wouldn't say no to her, and they rest for the night until a ship comes for them by the morning. By the morning, a ship arrives for Viloura from her distress signal, and Viloura brings Kraynos to go with her to see other places, and Kraynos blushfuly accepts. As they got on the ship, the driver is shown to be Kreia herself, and Viloura is surprised to see her riding a ship. Kreia says not to underestimate her, and she can be full of surprises like her student, and Viloura laughs with her, and Kraynos looks confused and scratches his head. While they head back to Coruscant, Viloura notices that Kraynos is at the far back of the ship and wonders what's bugging him. Kreia then tells her to go check on him and see if she can give him comfort from this small quest. Viloura agrees and goes to see Kraynos. As Viloura heads for the back, she sees Kraynos sitting by a corner and looking at an unknown amulet in his right hand. Viloura wonders what he's thinking, but after a moment Kraynos breaks down in tears because the amulet he holds is a reminder of a dear friend he lost, and he clings it tightly to his head. Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Viloura is shown to be the most powerful and strongest of all the female heroes in the story, and has been viewed as a Jedi Prodigy to those of the Jedi Order. She has the following abilities: *'Vast Strength: '''Viloura possesses vast amounts of strength that virtually makes her the strongest one in history. She was even able to punch Jedi Master Zhar Lestin when she was only at a very young age. Viloura is shown to be able to break mountains with little effort, and be able to take on deities of any sort. *'Vast Endurance:' Viloura has vast amounts of endurance to be resistant to blasters and even lightsabers, as she is shown to hold one with no visible harm to her very being. *'Vast Durability:' Viloura has vast amounts of durability to kee on fighting even when injured, and hardly ever breaks down from bodily harm. *'Vast Speed:' Viloura is known to be the fastest and most effecient person within the series, and no other person is able to keep up to her unimaginable speeds. She is capable of even leaving after-images of herself to fool her enemies and take them by surprise. The only one who has been a match to her speed is Neon Xen, as she gave him the title "The Flash" after herself, but Zack was the only one to have surpassed her in this skill. *'Vast Flexibility:' She has vast amounts of flexibility to escape traps with no effort, and even make surprise attacks at enemies without them knowing it until too late. *'Vast Reflexes:' *'Vast Stamina:' *'Vast Agility:' *'Vast Power Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Strategist & Tactition:' Viloura is known by all is existance to be the most dangerous and invincible strategist in history and beyond. Her strategies are always far ahead of her opponents, and can tell when an enemy will make their move and how she can counter them. She simply does this in seconds to figure it out and sets it in motion. Her strategy far surpasses Kain Ragnos's level, and even to those of the Fire Strategist Group, but Zack is the only one to be able to stand a chance and win. She is also a master tactition, as she knows an enemy's strength and weakness instantly, and can use their skills against them to her advantage. *'Master Inventor:' *'Master Detective & Investigator:' *'Speed Flash Master:' *'Keen Intellect:' *'Universal Awareness:' *'Elemental Manipulation:' *'Light Manipulation:' **'Light Buster:' **'Light Cerunga:' **'Light Rasenma:' **'Light Kasenma:' 'Force Powers' *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Master Battle Meditation:' *'Master Force Meld:' *'Master Force Speed:' Celestial Form *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Celestial Waves:' Goddess of Light Form *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers *'Shining Flash Combo:' *'Shining Flash Bomb:' *'Goddess of Flash Final:''' Family & Relatives *Darth Kraynos: Husband *Zack Xargus: Son *Diana Xargus: Daughter *Jacob Xargus: Son *Alexandra Xargus: Daughter *Kraynos Xargus: Son *Alexander Xargus: Father *Eileen Xargus: Mother *Twilight Dantas: Grandfather *Helena Xargus: Grandmother Relationships Zack Xargus Darth Kraynos Diana Xargus Jacob Xargus Alexander Xargus Eileen Xargus Twilight Dantas Helena Xargus Mary Almighty Vanessa Vanick Quotes Trivia *Viloura's name is drived by the word Valor.